This is Not Goodbye
by Kdanee2011
Summary: Eddie feels that because he is the Osirion, he is a danger to his friends. But if he leaves, what will this mean for him and Patricia?


Another day, another adventure, another day of wondering whether I would lose one of my friends. We had taken a midnight walk down the tunnels and to the crypt. It had become somewhat of a regular thing, Sibuna meetings, a fridge raid from Alfie, pranks on the girls, and just time for us all to just talk about whatever. At first it was just some quality time for me and Patricia until Amber had caught us sneaking out and it became a group thing. But those times I got to hang with Sibuna were fun, and I cherished them. Because I didn't know when one of them would be the last.  
Ever since I had found out who I was and what my job was as the Osirion, I had become kind of paranoid. I had regular dreams of spirits invading the house coming after me, and occasionally my friends. In one of my dreams, I saw Patricia fall down a chasm trying to avoid these swinging pendulums & lose her balance. After that one, I was careful to watch her when we went down the tunnels. I couldn't handle loosing my friends, let alone my girlfriend.  
I didn't tell any of them about my dreams, not even Patricia. They would probably just tell me that I was being paranoid & they were just dreams. But they felt so real, like they were actually happening & it terrified me. But as the Osirion, I had to try & be strong & not let it get to me. But they were always in the back of my mind.  
Tonight, I'm lying in my bed letting my mind wander back to our Sibuna gathering this evening. It was our last one before graduating and we spent the time talking about all our adventures & mysteries. It almost ended in tears until Patricia told us all to man up. Of course, she doesn't do tears but I swear I saw one slide down her cheek.  
Fabian had said "it's been a wild ride, but I'm glad it's been with you guys. I've learned a lot more from you guys than I have since I've been at this school & I'll remember it always. Sibuna"  
"Stop it Fabian, you're going to make me ruin my mascara!" Amber said. We all laughed.  
"Sibuna." Nina said  
"Sibuna." We all said together. We were quiet after that. I sat there staring at them all thinking for a bit. After graduation Fabian and Nina were going to college together. Amber had gotten a modeling job and Alfie was going to be her assistant. Patricia wanted to go with me to America and I had somewhat agreed. But she didn't know what was going on in my head. Truthfully, I was scared. I was scared something would come after me. Being the Osirion meant I was supposed to be a protector but that didn't stop me from being a target. And if Patricia was with me, that meant she was a target as well. There was only one thing that could be done.  
With my duffel bag on my shoulder, I quietly snuck out in the hallway. I had left a note on my bed for Fabian explaining everything. I turned to head out the front door and came face to face with...Patricia.  
"Yacker, what are you doing up?"  
"Fridge raid?" She said.  
"Since when do you do fridge raids in the middle of the night?"  
"Since I started dating a weasel" she said. "You've grown on me doofus"  
"Two insults in one sentence" he said. "You must be hungry."  
"Shut up" she said  
"Well enjoy" he walked past her. She turned quickly, confused.  
"Hang on, what are you doing up? And...where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"You are home"  
"I mean home as in America. I need to get as far away from here as possible"  
"But we have graduation tomorrow"  
"I could care less about graduation right now" he said. "My only concern is for you"  
"Me? Are...are you leaving because of me!"  
"Yes"  
"What did I do?"  
"It's not me, it's you"  
"Oh I've heard that one...actually I haven't heard that before" Patricia said. "Eddie what's going on?"  
"I can't risk anything happen to you"  
"Is something the matter? Do we need to call a Sibuna meeting?"  
"No, I'm leaving to keep them safe too"  
"Eddie, you're not making any sense. Are we in danger?"  
"You are as long as I'm around"  
"What?"  
"Think about it. If I'm supposed to protect people, don't you think that would make me a target for trouble. Someone or something will always be after me and my powers. I can't take the chance of someone getting hurt if that happens"  
"We can always fight them off. We always do"  
"I can't take that chance"  
"But I can"  
"No!"  
"What about us?"  
"As long as we're together, you're in danger"  
"So you're breaking up with me?"  
"I guess I am"  
"I thought you really liked me"  
"Wrong. I love you."  
We were both quiet for a moment.  
"You love me?"  
"I love you so much, I'm willing to leave you to keep you safe"  
"What if I don't care, what if I beg you to take me with you"  
"You have to graduate tomorrow"  
"I don't care about that. I only care about you"  
"Patricia, there might come a day when its safe for us to be together again, but right now is not it"  
"I'll wait for you" she said. "Everyday, I'll wait."  
"You might find someone badder than me."  
"Impossible, I couldn't find another weasel like you"  
"It's possible I may find another Yacker like you"  
"Hey"  
"You know I'm kidding" he said. "You know there is no other girl out there like you."  
"There better not be."  
"I should go. Before the others start to wake up"  
"Eddie?" She asked. He turned to look at her. "Before you go? Will you promise me something when you come back?"  
"Anything,"  
"Marry me" he was taken back for a moment. He had honestly never saw himself getting married before. He saw himself living his own life, working at a lumber yard. But at that moment when he saw Patricia, he knew that he would marry her. There was no other person in this world he would rather be with.  
"It's a date Yacker" He leaned forward to give her a kiss. Suddenly he felt her hand on the back of his head pulling him towards her, just as she did during their first kiss. And the funny thing was, it wasn't a goodbye kiss, it was a see you soon kiss. It meant Patricia wasn't going to stay away for long. She was going to find him & there was nothing he could do about it. And honestly, he wasn't going to stop her. Because he would be waiting for her when she came.


End file.
